Dating Again
by White Azalea
Summary: Ketika cinta menemukan jalan untuk kembali / For #4LOVESHOTS #Hana to Sora #DATES #3


Gadis _pinkish_ itu memutuskan sambungan _videocall_ dari media sosial _chatting_ nya. Ia menggeram kesal. Pasalnya, kekasihnya lagi-lagi membatalkan ritual rutin mereka— _videocall_ —setiap hari sabtu karena _project_ mendadak yang diberikan pada si kekasih. Alhasil, Sakura lagi-lagi harus menahan rindu. Bagaimana tidak? Perbedaan waktu yang begitu signifikan karena keduanya berada di negara yang berbeda membuat mereka sulit berkomunikasi. Terlebih kegiatan mereka di kampus yang membeludak, belum lagi tugas-tugas mereka yang menumpuk, sehingga membuat mereka semakin sulit mengatur waktu untuk berkomunikasi. Bayangkan saja, perbedaan waktu antara Amerika dan Jepang adalah 14 jam!

"Sudah lama tidak mengobrol banyak dengan Naruto." Sakura menghela napas. Seakan teringat akan sesuatu, ia mendadak panik, "astaga! Dua hari lagi akan ada _pretest_! Aku harus belajar!" Ia bergegas meraih buku catatan berikut _textbook_ tebalnya kemudian mulai belajar dan malah melupakan kekesalannya tadi.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Dating Again**

 **For #4LOVESHOTS #Hana_to_Sora #DATES #3**

 **.**

 _Cinta akan selalu menemukan jalan untuk kembali_

.

Pemuda berambut keemasan itu meregangkan tubuhnya pegal karena seharian membungkuk—berkutat dengan _software Autocad_ -nya. Netra _ocean_ nya bergulir menatap jam dinding yang kini menunjukan pukul dua dinihari. Pemuda bernama Naruto itu teringat bahwa tadi ia sempat membatalkan janjinya untuk ber- _videocall_ dengan Sakura. Ia menghela napas. Kalau saja project dari professor nya tidak datang semendadak tadi, mungkin kali ini ia masih berbincang bersama Sakura hingga pagi menjelang mengingat besok ia mendapat jadwal kuliah siang. Jadi tidak masalah baginya begadang hingga subuh. Juga—jika saja _project_ itu bukanlah sesuatu yang urgent, dia akan mengesampingkannya.

Sekarang semuanya sudah terlanjur. Ia pastikan Sakura sudah terlelap karena kecapekan kuliah sekarang atau sedang sibuk mencicil belajar materi kuliahnya yang tiada habisnya itu karena perbedaan waktu antara Jepang dan Amerika—tempat dia menempuh pendidikannya saat ini. Pemuda Uzumaki itu menghela napasnya, ia melirik kembali _personal computer_ nya yang masih menyala. Ia memutuskan untuk meneruskan kembali _project_ nya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu Sakura dan Naruto tak juga saling menghubungi secara intensif. Mereka sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Sakura benar-benar sibuk dengan ujian dan kuliahnya yang sangat padat. Belum lagi tugas yang menumpuk yang sangat mangganggunya. Jangankan menghubungi Naruto, waktu senggang maupun jika ada waktu tersisa ia memilih untuk istirahat. Begitu pula Naruto yang menjadi mahasiswa andalan professornya hingga terus diberi mandat untuk mengerjakan berbagai _project_ yang tiada habisnya. Jika Naruto bisa, ia ingin sekali menolak permintaan sang professor untuk menjadi asistennya namun jika ia menolak, itu artinya tiket untuk lulus lebih cepat dari sekolah arsitekturnya di _Virginia Polytechnic Institute_ melayang. Dan itu artinya juga, ia tidak bisa pulang ke tempatnya di lahirkan lebih cepat dan tidak dapat bertemu dengan Sakura.

Karena sebelumnya ia berjanji untuk sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan studi arsitekturnya dan pantang pulang sebelum lulus. Nyatanya ia benar-benar sangat tersiksa. Ia benar-benar ingin kembali ke Konoha dan bertemu keluarganya, pun bertemu Sakura. Tapi apalah daya, ia sudah bertekad dan berjanji. Bukankah tidak baik jika ia melanggar janjinya sendiri?

Pagi hari itu, Sakura menginjakan kaki di kediamannya dengan wajah super lesu. Ia merasa sangat _down_ karena dosennya baru saja menolak hasil penelitiannya. Ia benar-benar ingin bercerita, menumpahkan segala kekesalannya tapi entah pada siapa. Biasanya ia akan bercerita pada sahabat kentalnya, Ino. Tapi gadis Yamanaka itu benar-benar sedang tidak bisa diganggu karena sibuk _shooting_ untuk film terbarunya. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Yamanaka Ino? model sekaligus aktris yang sedang naik daun. Sakura kemudian mencari opsi lain selain Ino, Shikamaru. Namun tidak mungkin karena Shikamaru adalah kekasih Ino dan mereka tidak begitu dekat meskipun Shikamaru adalah teman baik Naruto.

Sakura menghela napas ketika ia memiliki opsi lain, Naruto. Berhubung ia sudah lama tidak berkomunikasi secara intensif dengan kekasihnya tersebut, Sakura segera meraih ponselnya dan segera menghubungi Naruto _via online free call_ setelah memperkirakan perbedaan waktu di tempat mereka.

 _Di sana pasti sudah larut malam dan Naruto biasanya sedang mengerjakan sesuatu_ , batinnya.

Sedangkan di luar perkiraan Sakura, Naruto justru tengah terlelap karena baru saja menyelesaikan setumpuk tugas dari professor tercinta. Berkali Haruno muda itu menghubungi Naruto hingga akhirnya si pemuda kuning itu menjawab panggilannya setengah sadar.

"Ngh? Adha apha?" Tanya Naruto setengah sadar di seberang telepon tanpa mencari tahu terlebih dulu siapa yang menelponnya.

"Naruto, kau sedang apa?"

"Tidur. Kau mengganggu saja. Telponlah lain kali. Aku benar-benar mengantuk." Ujar Naruto.

Sakura yang sedang emosi bukannya mengerti justru makin murka, "dasar Naruto bodoh!" Ia segera memutus sambungan _free call_ yang dibalas Naruto dengan sebuah decakan.

"Ck. Mengganggu saja, dasar!" Sahut Naruto sembari kembali meneruskan mimpinya yang sempat tertunda.

Sakura benar-benar kesal. Ia kesal karena penelitiannya ditolak. Ia kesal karena Naruto justru tidak mau mendengarkan ceritanya. Ia benar-benar kesal. Gadis itu lantas tak pikir panjang dan mengirimkan _short message_ pada Naruto betapa murkanya dia karena Naruto tak mau mendengarkannya. Sakura merasa matanya memanas, bulir-bulir air mata mengalir di pipinya. Ia merasa tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Naruto terkaget dengan pesan yang dikirim Sakura di ponselnya. Berkali ia mengucek matanya untuk memastikan bahwa pesan itu hanyalah fiktif belaka. Namun sekuat apapun ia meyakinkan dirinya, nyatanya isi pesan itu tak jua berubah.

 _Naruto kau bodoh! Jangan pernah hubungi aku lagi! Kau menyebalkan!—Sakura_

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak lagi menghubungi Sakura padahal selama ini juga ia sudah berusaha keras menghubunginya dikala senggang. Naruto memijit pelipisnya, pening. Ia mendadak teringat apa yang sudah ia lakukan dini hari tadi saat sedang setengah sadar. Kini ia memastikan panggilan terakhir di ponselnya dan Sakura berada di bagian teratas panggilan terakhirnya. Berarti benar, orang yang dikatainya tadi malam adalah sang kekasih yang kini murka.

Secepat kilat Naruto menghubungi Sakura untuk meminta maaf bahwa dia sudah keliru dan tak bermaksud sama sekali melakukan hal itu pada Sakura. Namun sayang, sudah berkali-kali Naruto berusaha menghubungi gadisnya namun nihil. Sakura tak jua membalas atau bahkan merespon tiap panggilan masuk yang Naruto beri padanya.

Naruto merasa sangat _desperate_ karena beribu kali ia menghubungi, Sakura tak meresponnya. Justru sekadar membaca pesan singkat yang dikirimkannya tanpa membalas meski satu huruf pun. Ia menggaruk kepalanya, kesal. Ia merasa salah karena tidak mendengarkan Sakura tempo lalu. Berusaha positif, ia akhirnya berpikir bahwa ada baiknya ia membiarkan Sakura sendiri dahulu dan meskipun begitu, ia tetap memberi kabar.

.

.

.

Ponsel merah muda itu kini selalu penuh dengan notifikasi dari sang terkasih yang sengaja tak diberikannya respon saat ponsel itu diaktifkan. Jujur, Sakura masih kesal karena kejadian tempo lalu. Namun di satu sisi, ia juga merasa bersalah karena tidak seharusnya berperilaku demikian pada Naruto karena pemuda itu pasti butuh waktu istirahat mengingat ia adalah asisten professornya yang selalu diberikan banyak _project_. Ia merasa sangat egois karena mementingkan emosinya dibanding keadaan orang lain. Ingin sekali ia menghubungi kembali sang kekasih namun, ia sendiri masih ragu. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak dulu menghubungi Naruto. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya masih harus banyak berpikir. Lantas salahkah dia berpikir demikian?

.

.

.

Ino hampir saja tersedak jus jeruk dingin kesukaannya yang disuguhkan Sakura kala ia sengaja berkunjung ke kediaman Sakura dan mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Kau bilang pada Naruto untuk tidak menghubungimu lagi?! Jidat, kau sudah gila! Seru aktris muda satu itu.

Sakura meneguk jus jeruknya, "habisnya aku kalap."

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar jawaban sang sahabat merah mudanya itu.

"Kau tidak meminta maaf padanya, eh?"

Manik _emerald_ Haruno muda itu bergulir menatap Ino.

"Aku ingin, tapi—"

"Tapi kau gengsi? Tipikal seorang Haruno Sakura memang." Jawab Ino _straight to the point_. Sakura mengangguk.

"Ada baiknya kau meminta maaf padanya, jidat."

"Aku akan mengatakannya pada saat yang tepat." Sakura menghela napas, "tapi aku tidak tahu kapan."

Ino memutar bola matanya, "ayolah, sebentar lagi natal. Apakah ia akan datang kemari?" Tanya Ino. Dan dijawab Sakura dengan sebuah gelengan.

"Kau ini benar-benar payah, Sakura." Ino menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melihat arloji di pergelangan tangannya, "aku harus segera pergi, jidat. Aku takut orang-orang di studio tahu bahwa aku kabur dari tempat _shooting_."

Sakura memerhatikan Ino yang bergegas. Saat Ino pamit dan baru saja akan membuka pintu kamar Sakura, ia segera berbalik.

"Jidat, ingatlah bahwa cinta akan menemukan jalan untuk kembali." Ujar Ino yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang terbengong karena tidak mengerti apa maksud yang barusan Ino katakan.

.

Setelah itu, tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, Ino segera menghubungi seseorang yang dirasanya dapat membantu menyelesaikan masalah Naruto dan Sakura.

.

.

.

Pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Yamanaka Ino itu menguap bosan mendengar rekan pirangnya bercerita di seberang telepon.

"Bahkan sampai sekarang Sakura tidak juga merespon semua pesanku, Shika. Aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto, putus asa.

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "kurasa memang dia butuh waktu untuk berpikir."

"Aku tahu itu Shika," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Lalu?"

"Professorku memberi _project_ padaku untuk membuat maket kota Konoha untuk risetnya natal ini. Dan itu artinya aku harus pulang." Ujar Naruto.

"Kau ragu untuk bertemu Sakura?"

"Aku takut ia masih marah denganku. Lagipula ini tidak termasuk mengingkar janji pantang pulang sebelum lulus, kan? Ini termasuk _project_ dari professorku kok. Jadi bagiku ini tidak mengingkar janjiku." Terang Naruto sembari membela diri.

"Ya-ya terserah kau. Memangnya kau tidak memberi tahu Sakura kalau kau akan datang natal nanti?" Tanya si pemuda nanas.

"Aku belum memberitahunya. Aku sudah bilang tadi padamu kalau aku ragu dan takut bahwa ia tidak memaafkanku."

Shikamaru menyeringai. Sebuah ide terlintas di otak jeniusnya untuk membantu sobat pirangnya itu memperbaiki hubungan dengan gadisnya. Terlebih saat ia melihat ada _mail_ masuk dari seseorang di _personal computer_ nya.

.

.

.

Sakura sudah digandeng Ino sejak pagi untuk menemaninya mengelilingi kota Konoha untuk mempersiapkan malam natal. Aktris cantik itu sengaja minta cuti demi bersenang-senang dengan sahabat _pink_ -nya. Untunglah Sakura memang sedang libur kuliah saat itu sehingga ia dapat dengan leluasa jalan-jalan dengan Ino. Mengingat juga sudah lama sekali ia tidak meluangkan waktu seperti itu dengan sobat kentalnya.

Sementara itu, di sudut kota, Shikamaru yang sudah _stand by_ di bandara internasional Konoha sejak 30 menit yang lalu, kini berdiri menyambut Naruto yang baru _landing_ dari negara tempatnya transit tadi. Kedua pemuda itu berpelukan layaknya sahabat yang setelah sekian lama tidak pernah bertemu. Shikamaru segera mengantarkan Naruto kediamannya, bercengkrama sebentar dengan kedua orang tua Naruto sebelum akhirnya mengajak pemuda pirang itu keluar untuk menghabiskan malam natal keliling kota Konoha sekaligus nostalgia.

Hari sudah mulai malam, Naruto mengikuti kemanapun Shikamaru membawanya karena baginya, kapan lagi bepergian bersama dengan sahabatnya seperti itu. Terlebih saat sobat nanasnya itu membawanya ke pusat kota, di mana berbagai ukuran dan warna lampu iluminasi menghiasi bangunan dan tanaman disetiap sudutnya. Keduanya berjalan-jalan di pusat kota hingga mereka bertemu dengan dua gadis yang tak asing lagi, Sakura dan Ino yang berada tepat di depan air mancur di pusat kota.

Menyadari ada dua pemuda yang berjalan ke arah mereka, Sakura dan Ino terkaget. Terutama Sakura. Begitupun Naruto yang terbelalak saat melihat Sakura kini ada di depan matanya. Baik Shikamaru maupun Ino saling mengerling, mereka berhasil memertemukan sepasang kekasih yang sedang dilanda masalah itu. Shikamaru dan Ino kemudian pamit berlalu meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto yang masih _awkward_ satu sama lain.

Sudah lama tak saling menghubungi, keduanya bingung memulai percakapan. Hingga ahirnya baritone Naruto terdengar setelah sekian lama hening menyelimuti keduanya.

"Hai." Sapa Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum _awkward_ , "hai."

"Apa kabar?" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Baik. Bagaimana kabarmu, Naruto?"

"Baik juga." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini? Bukankah kau sendiri bilang tak akan pulang sebelum lulus?" Tanya Sakura _to the point_.

"Professorku memberi _project_ untuk membuat maket kota Konoha. Karena itu aku datang ke mari untuk obervasi."

Sakura membeo kemudian berdeham. "Naruto ..." Pemuda Uzumaki itu menoleh pada Sakura.

"Ya?"

"A-aku minta maaf."

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Aku egois karena sudah memarahimu tempo lalu. Aku tidak bermaksud. Aku benar-benar sudah kalap, aku—"

"Aku juga minta maaf, Sakura." Ujar Naruto memotong perkataan Sakura, "aku jarang menghubungimu dan juga jarang mendengarkan masalahmu selama ini akrena terlalu sibuk dengan _project_ -ku. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah"

Sakura tersenyum, "aku memaafkanmu, Naruto. Apa kau memaafkanku?"

Naruto membalas senyuman Sakura, "tentu saja. Aku memaafkanmu. Syukurlah, aku benar-benar tenang saat kau mamaafkanku, Sakura."

"Semua ini hanya salah paham. Untuk selanjutnya, kita harus berusaha untuk saling mengerti satu sama lain." Lanjut Naruto.

Gadis _pinkish_ itu mengangguk.

"Aku senang sekali kau kembali, Naruto."

"Dan aku senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Sakura." Ujar Naruto sembari merengkuh gadis itu ke pelukannya.

Sakura dengan senang hati membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Aku juga Naruto. Aku juga,"

Malam natal itu, cinta menemukan jalan untuk kembali memertemukan dua sejoli itu dalam kisah yang indah dan kembali berjanji untuk berusaha tak saling menyakiti dan mengerti satu sama lain.

.

Di kejauhan, Shikamaru dan Ino terlihat girang karena rencana mereka menyatukan kembali Naruto dan Sakura yang sempat cekcok berhasil.

Malam natal itu, mereka semua berharap, kisah mereka berakhir indah tanpa ada luka. Meskipun ia kan pergi lagi, mereka percaya bahwa cinta kan selalu menemukan jalan tuk kembali karena mereka saling mengerti dan memahami.

.

 **[Fin]**

* * *

 **a/n:** Very special thanks to **Hana To Sora** team ( **Aika Namikaze, CherryFoxy13, Yola-ShikaIno** )!

We made it! Cheers!

 **For #4LOVESHOTS #Hana_to_Sora #DATES #3**


End file.
